Emergency Stop
by TheYoungAlcoholic
Summary: [Oneshot] Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian thought that the only thing keeping her away from her weekend was a trip down the elevator. Unfortunately, a certain Heero Yuy has to make things much more complicated than that.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own this plot. Fo' shizzel!

I realized that I haven't written anything for the longest time. So bear with me on this attempt and idea to get me back into shape because, Warning: I'm pretty rusty. Also, my other story, Heero and Relena's Advice on Parentingis down to a rough draft, so I plan on updating it soon. Thank you all!

**Emergency Stop**

Three…Two…

…One.

The red numbers on the screen flashed 6:00 pm as it took every last bit of energy for Relena to drop her pen and call it quits. Sluggishly, but surprisingly strong, she shot her body up to make a round of final stretches, her chair ending up ramming against the wall. Exhaling all that was left in her, she began to pack her briefcase and other necessary documents that needed her approval for her tonight's 'bed time story'.

The work shift was over and Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian was exhausted.

Grabbing her keys and briefcase, she headed out the mahogany door of her office and began her trek to her private limo waiting outside of the ESUN building, but not before turning around to give one last glance at her office. After all, she wouldn't be returning until after the weekend for the first time in months. Was she getting a little office sick already?

Psh, please.

Relena laughed quietly to herself as these thoughts slowly dragged across her mind, mentally waving them away. This was her weekend, and the last thing on her mind was work. The first thing, on the other hand, was a nice, warm bath she was dying to treat herself to. With that in mind, she switched off her light and closed the door. The only thing standing in her way now from here to freedom was the elevator. Easy access, she'd make it home soon.

Or so she thought.

Meanwhile, a certain other figure watched silently and deadly as his digital watched beeped 6:00. Without even bothering to turn it off, the dark haired, blue eyed man quickly dashed out of his office and down the hall to await for the elevator, and if his calculations were right (as they always were), a certain someone.

Relena casually walked down the hall, her briefcase clasped straight in front of her, bouncing as her every step pushed against it. She nodded her head goodbye as her fellow co-workers acknowledge her departure, then continued on with imaginations of sleeping in and peaceful reading time that she would finally achieve this weekend.

She stopped in front of the elevator and pushed the button descript with the arrow pointing down. What a stressful week it had been. Meeting after meeting after meeting. It's not like that was anything unusual, but it seemed as if the entire world was upset over something silly, all at the same time. Starting with colony L-4's animal control problem (she mentally remembered to thank Quatra later for stepping in to help on such short notice) to the disappearance of Duo's cupcake in the staff's private lounge. Why on earth would he call a meeting for that was beyond her.

The bell chimed and Relena coolly stepped through the open doors and waited for it to start its decent, continuing on with her thoughts. There was another thirty-some floors to cover before reaching the lobby.

And then there was the incident with Heero Yuy. After this week, she almost swore off of pacifism. The man may be quiet, but he certainly had the traits to drive her mad. Almost to a point where joining sides with Duo seemed reasonable.

She chuckled lightly in the mist of the empty elevator. Looking above her at the floor numbers, she noticed that the cart would be making a stop on the 27th floor. Closing her eyes, briefcase still intact in front of her, she leaned slightly against the wall behind her.

Throughout the week, Heero had transformed from her reserved lover, to the world's most hated pain-in-the-ass. She didn't care who was last seen on duty outside her door. She did not want to be woken up at three in the morning for _any_ circumstances. Nor did she want to stay another two hours after her day was over to practice emergency evacuation routines. Neither did she want to go through extensive training programs on 'How to tell if your tea, or any other eatable substance, has been drugged'.

The elevator finally reached the next stop and came to a screeching halt. It chimed and bounced once more before revealing its latest passenger.

Yes, she was ready for this weekend. There would be no signing papers, no meetings, no late lunches, and most importantly no-

"Heero!"

Without warning, Heero Yuy came charging straight into the elevator, swiftly pushing the button that closed the doors immediately after his arrival.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Heero quickly gathered his breath and sniffed loudly before turning his attention towards the outraged Vice Foreign Minister. A soft elevator tune filled the air, but did nothing for the tension between them.

Actually more like the tension in Relena.

But before she could say another peep, Heero cornered her against the wall. His palms smacked against the metal close to her head, causing her to slightly flinch. She could feel his shallow breath against her face, his chest heavily heaving up and down. She was trapped. Trapped between his body and his arms. Wide-eyed she stared into his deep blue eyes that seemed to devouring her.

"You're mine now." His husky voice could not be mistaken for anything else.

Relena's face scrunched up at his comment. His face was just too damn close, where his forehead practically dug into hers, and it was beginning to bother her. She began to speak but stopped as Heero's head bent down even closer (if it was even possible). She was no Einstein when it came to 'locking on targets', but she sure as hell knew exactly what he was aiming for. Heero Yuy was not going to take any advantage over her this weekend. Oh, no.

So in self-defense, she quickly stuck her briefcase between herself and Heero Yuy's face. He was a bit taken back at first with the contact, as he was expecting Relena's soft, luscious lips, instead of her hard, leathery briefcase.

Taking this as her once-in-a-lifetime golden opportunity, she ducked underneath his arms and backed away until her back came into contact with the wall opposite of her bodyguard. The sound of leather removed from his face reminded her of a suction cup.

Ironic how she somehow needed a bodyguard to protect herself from her bodyguard.

Heero slowly turned towards his slightly shaken prey. She glared at him from her position against the wall, her knees seemed to be slightly buckling beneath her. Inwardly he smiled. He had her just where he wanted.

Relena noticed the red mark against his left cheek, but paid no attention as he began advancing once more. What seemed like forever, only lasted them five floors. She returned her attention towards Heero and pointed the end of her briefcase straight at him.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull," she said as Heero stopped dead in his tracks, "But I am not going to allow you to continue on with this gam-"

She gasped before finishing off her statement.

Very cautiously Heero placed his fingers on the 'Emergency Stop' button, his gaze never leaving hers.

Relena narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

Heero returned her response with an evil smirk and pressed the button. Immediately the elevator started to screech and shook Relena like crazy. She placed both her hands against the walls for support, dropping her briefcase in the process. Whoever knew that pressing that button to save your life was just as bad as to not press it at all.

It took a moment for the elevator to completely stop all movement. The lights flickered once or twice, and then everything was calm.

Well, from the looks from the outside it did.

"Have you gone insane!"

All the while Relena shouted, Heero slowly began to inch his way towards her. Relena pressed her body against the wall even harder. She wasn't sure if the chill going down her spine was from the cold support behind her or from him.

"They'll come to get us eventually."

Heero shook his head and chuckled. "I made sure that it looks like an accident."

In one quick movement, Heero swooped his arms around her and held her tight within his arms. Her own arms were left helplessly at her side. Under his massive muscles, she could do nothing but squirm. This was sabotage! Clenching her eyes shut, she tried to loosen his hold, but stopped suddenly as she felt his warm breath whisper against her ear.

"We're all alone. No one will know about us for awhile."

Relena stopped moving and glared at him one last time.

"Besides," he shrugged while searching her eyes for anything. "This is my idea of starting off my weekend."

Relena arched her eyebrow. "You're mad."

"Maybe."

Suddenly both of them met head on in a heated kiss. Immediately, Relena pulled out the white flag and gave into Heero's intimacy. What was she really losing anyway? The tight hold soon dissolved into a loose embrace. Free once again to move on her own will, Relena entwined her fingers into Heero's wild mane as he hoisted her up higher against the wall, rewarding himself as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her heels digging into his hips. He unconsciously thought about how talented she was to make mends with his demands, all while in her business skirt.

Tongues soon entered their passion, first as grazing, then to as a need. A moan escaped from Relena's throat and she felt Heero smile in response. This was something that they both needed and felt absent the entire week. At this point, Relena figured all of his previous acts were all part of his plan to catch her here in the elevator, trying to seduce her at her own game. Subsequently, this led her to further believe that this was his payback for the last game she played on him a week ago.

Revenge was a bitch, but Relena wasn't one to complain.

Not long after both had to come up for air. Relena leaned her head back against the now appreciated cool wall, revealing easy access as Heero began a trail of kisses down her neck to her collarbone, still holding her from her bottom.

"Heero," she moaned once more.

"Hn?" He asked, now working on his kisses along her jaw line.

She looked up at the display of floor numbers and laughed. "Couldn't you have waited for another ten floors?"

"No." He growled.

Relena giggled as he finally set her down on the ground. She cupped his left cheek and smiled. This was the happiest she'd felt all week.

"I really want to go home now. Can you start the elevator up now?"

Heero closed his eyes. "I told you. I had it all planned out."

Okay, happy feeling's gone.

"Camera's down too?"

"Hn. We've got an estimated time of two hours left before some realizes that the elevator is down."

"Two hours!" She mentally slapped herself across the face and let her hand drag slowly. "And what about my driver?"

"Taken care of."

Sighing, Relena placed her hands on her hips and gazed at her longtime lover. Heero simply stared back with that emotionless face that she had come to love and hate all too well. His hair was rumpled and his white shirt was wrinkled. Complete with the works, Heero Yuy was just too irresistible and she, Relena Darlian, would do nothing to change that in him.

"So what are we going to do for the next two hours?" As soon as the words left her mouth, Relena wished she could take it back as Heero came charging at her to finish up what they had already started.

Yes, indeed. Her 'not-so-free weekend' had officially started.


End file.
